Once Upon a Time
by Shooshkipoo
Summary: Three year old Dean Winchester is scared of a thunderstorm. So Mary tells him a story. Wee!chester.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Same old, same old.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It was a tiny sound, almost inaudible. But to Mary Winchester, it was an instant reason to be concerned. She smiled at her sleeping husband and slowly got out of bed. One hand on her bulging stomach, she shuffled to her son's room. Mary paused in the doorway and looked in. Three year old Dean was sitting upright, his blankets drawn up to his face, trembling.

"Dean, honey?" She was met with a pair of wide green eyes, clearly terrified. There was a blinding flash of lightning. Dean jumped out of bed and wrapped his tiny arms around Mary's legs, pressing his face into her nightgown. Dean whimpered and held on even more tightly as the sky rumbled with a crash of thunder. With a small smile, Mary bent over as much as she could and gently pried Dean off of her, before picking him up. He instantly buried his head in her shoulder and bunched up her nightgown in his tiny fists.

Mary carried her scared little son over to his bed and sat down. Dean wouldn't even raise his head, flinching at loud bursts of rain.

"You're not afraid of the storm, are you?" Dean nodded, still clinging to her as tightly as he could. Mary wrapped her arms around her son, putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" Dean gave another tiny nod.

"Once upon a time," Mary began, "In the city of Lawrence, Kansas, there lived a young man named Dean Winchester." Dean almost raised his head at this, but another flash of lightning made it go right back down again. "You see, Dean was the strongest, most handsome and the bravest man in all the land. Everyone loved him- his mommy, his daddy, all the girls and most of all, his little brother Sammy."

"Wewy?" he asked in a tiny voice. Mary nodded,

"Oh yes, Dean was also the best big brother in the entire world. He helped his parents look after him; he played silly games with him, even when they weren't that fun. And he scared off anyone that tried to hurt his little brother. It seemed like Dean could do anything. And Sammy really looked up to his brave big brother, and knew that he would want to be just like Dean when he grew up. Strong, brave, loyal and kind." Dean was sitting up now, his eyes still wide, but he now looked thoughtful.

"Sammy nees me be bwave?" asked Dean, Mary nodded. Dean nodded too, his little face determined.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Dean shook his head.

"Uh uh." Mary smiled.

"Goodnight Dean."

"G'nigh Mommy," said Dean kissing his mother on the cheek.

So Mary tucked her son back into bed and kissed his forehead. She walked back to her room and lay back down. She was asleep again in no time. Not too much later, she felt a tiny hand nudge her arm.

"Mummy? Mummy?" said a small voice over and over again. Mary cracked an eye open. Dean was standing by her bed, clutching his Ninja Turtle blanket in one hand and her hand in the other.

"What's wrong?" Thunder boomed outside and Dean whimpered, covering his face with the blanket. Mary sat up with great difficulty and held out her arms. After a moment's hesitation, Dean clambered up onto the bed and into his mother's embrace. He didn't say anything until Mary asked him gently,

"Dean, what's the matter?" Dean looked into his mother's eyes and Mary noticed that they were full of tears.

"Still scawed," he whispered, hanging his head. "Not bwave enough." Mary was about to speak, but Dean interrupted her by saying so quietly that she almost missed it, "Not bwave fo Sammy" He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, Dean," whispered Mary pulling her arms even more tightly around her baby, "It's ok if you're scared. It doesn't mean that you aren't brave." Dean didn't respond.

"Even adults get scared sometimes; do you remember when you got lost at the mall?" Dean nodded, sniffling again.

"Daddy and I were very scared that we wouldn't find you. But we had to be brave and keep looking for you. And we found you." Dean looked like he couldn't believe it.

"Ok be scawed?" he asked, incredulously

"Yes." A few tears leaked down Dean's face. Mary pressed her lips against Dean's hair and held him, waiting for his tears to stop. Dean cried almost silently, sniffling every now and then. After about five minutes, Dean yawned, only two tears remaining on his face.

Mary brushed them away.

"Are you ok now?" she asked. Dean hiccupped, but nodded.

"Do you want to stay here?" Dean bit his lip, but nodded again. Mary lay back down and shut her eyes.

"I wuv mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart" murmured Mary sleepily. She felt a pair of hands and a head rest on her stomach.

"I wuv Sammy. I be bes big bwuther evuh and scawe bad peopew 'way. I be bwave fo Sammy." Dean kissed his mother's tummy before cuddling up to her, resting his head on her shoulder. His green eyes slowly slipped shut, and Dean Winchester fell fast asleep, though the storm outside raged on.

And he wasn't scared at all.

END

A/N: I needed some family fluff after watching "When the Levee Breaks," that episode had me in tears almost the entire time! And I found it very hard to believe that Mary would call Dean weak, hallucination or not. But I guess that is what Sam needed to hear from his Mommy. And also, Happy Mother's Day!

-Shooshkipoo


End file.
